As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,438 it is almost universally accepted that smoking is extremely harmful to the smoker's health and may result or contribute to physiological conditions including lung problems, increased risk of cancer and heart disease. Nicotine and tars which are a result of burning tobacco and which occur in the smoke are considered to be the major harmful ingredients. When tobacco is burned, a substantial amount of the nicotine in the tobacco product is volatilized and carried in the tobacco smoke. When the smoke is inhaled by the smoker, the volatized nicotine in the smoke is rapidly absorbed through the respiratory system and into the human circulatory system. A small amount of nicotine may also be deposited in the saliva of the smoker and on the tissues of the mouth and tongue. These deposits can cause harm to the mouth of the smoker.
It is also well documented that smoking products containing nicotine greatly increases the risk of cancers, especially lung cancer. In addition, several impairments other than lung cancer have been linked to smoking tobacco products, including pulmonary emphysema, and heart attacks. Thus, there is a continuing need for smoking products that have no nicotine or low amounts of nicotine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,842 discloses a tea-containing tobacco which consists essentially of tobacco leaves, tea leaves, chrysanthemum flowers and Cnidii rhizoma. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,438 describes a tobacco substitute product and method of making same. Bran, soybean and mesquite are initially treated in a solution including sodium chloride, sweetener, glycerol and a burning aid. The soybean is toasted and formed into flakes and mixed with the bran and mesquite. This composition is treated with a flavoring and a filler may also be added.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,663 discloses plant parts used as a tobacco substitute in smoking compositions and in smoking substitutes. The plant parts originate from Alchemilla vulgaris and/or Myrtus communis. Mixtures containing 60-99.9% by weight of Alchemilla vulgaris or Myrtus communis are preferred. The mixture may include up to 50% by weight of one or more types of aromatic plants which are preferably selected from the group Asperula odorata, Mentha piperita, Salvia officinalis, Thymus vulgaris and Eucalyptus globulus, and/or extracts thereof and/or synthetic equivalent aromatic substances and/or flavorings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,176 discloses a tobacco substitute composition comprised of 80-90 weight percent of eucommia ulmoides, 1-10 weight percent of glycyrrhiza glabra, and 1-10 weight percent of periila frutescens. A flavoring material is generally added to the composition of a tobacco such as a sodium chloride, glycerol, sweetener, spices, etc. may be added.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,719 describes a smoking composition one embodiment of which comprises a mixture of vegetable fibers, niacin, and rutin. The niacin and rutin each being present in amounts of at least about 0.1 percent by weight of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,746 describes a method of making a substitute for oral smokeless tobacco comprises the steps of applying a coating of binding agent on fragments of tea to form a cohesive material and moistening the fragments of the tea sufficiently to form a compact mass which is dissociable into portions of selectable size by hand-pinching the mass. The resulting composition resembles genuine smokeless tobacco in appearance, texture, tactile response, and mode of use. One uses the composition by taking a pinch of the composition and placing it in his mouth between the cheek and gum. The composition produces brown juices which provide an expectorate resembling that of genuine smokeless tobacco. The composition is packageable in a low profile cylindrical container of the type used to package snuff.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,293 describes an alternative to tobacco for both smokers and chewers is provided. A cigarette is prepared from mature tea leaves which are steamed and dried, but not withered, roasted or fermented. The tea leaves are rolled in paper and may be filtered or non-filtered. Cigarettes prepared with tea leaves processed in this manner provide acceptable taste, and may provide natural antioxidants, such as polyphenols and flavonoids, by inhalation. A chaw is made with tea leaves which have been roasted, but not fermented, and is flavored with vanilla, cinnamon or mint. Both products may be produced with natural caffeine content, or may be partially decaffeinated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,299 and U.S. Publication No. 20070023060 describe a green tea-based cigarette made from a blend comprising 60-70 wt % of dry green tea leaves, each being 1-5 mm in width and 5-15 mm in length, as a main component, 25-35 wt % of cut dry tobacco leaves, and 3-7 wt % of tobacco spice; a blend comprising 80-90 wt % of the cut dry green tea leaves, 5-15 wt % of cinnamon powder and 3-7 wt % of tobacco spice; or a blend comprising 93-97 wt % of cinnamon-infused cut dry green tea leaves which are obtained by soaking 80-90 wt % of the cut dry green tea leaves in a cinnamon extract solution, and 3-7 wt % of tobacco spice. The cigarette gives flavor and tastes similar to those of conventional tobacco, catering to conventional smokers' tastes.